1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a combined folding table and seat assembly and particularly to a combined folding table and seat assembly that is collapsible into a self-contained carrying case comprised of the table top. Most particularly, this invention relates to a combined folding table and seat assembly which is collapsible into a case comprised of a folding table top, which assembly, when folded, is readily portable and storable in the trunk of an automobile, or a closet or the like.
2. The Prior Art
As the society has become increasingly mobile through the greatly expanded use of the automobile, more and more families seek to picnic along the side of a road or in a secluded spot. While, often times, prepared picnic facilities are provided, these are generally crowded and are commonly located at sites that are cultivated. Many people prefer to picnic by themselves in more natural surroundings where no dining facilities are available. Also, one often finds no permanent picnic facility at the time he wishes to eat. This generally leads to the use of a picnic blanket or the like which is uncomfortable and often untidy. Thus, there is a growing need for a portable dining facility in the form of a collapsible table and chair assembly.
A similar need has arisen in schools and other public facilities such as conference rooms which use unstructured classroom arrangements. In such arrangements, it is often desirable to clear a room entirely of tables and chairs for certain school activities. To remove standard classroom desks and chairs is an impractical solution to that problem and thus a need for a collapsible chair and desk has arisen.
The need for lightweight and durable collapsible tables and chairs has been recognized for a long time. Thus, for example, in Bassford U.S. Pat. No. 1,272,187 granted on July 9, 1918, a collapsible combined table and seats is disclosed. This Bassford assembly was, by virtue of the nature of the collapsing movements of the various components, relatively large in its collapsed condition. Moreover, there are a number of detachable elements which must be disconnected before collapse is effected and must be connected when operating it to its open position. In U.S. Pat. No. 1,514,418 granted to J. N. Battenfield on Nov. 4, 1924, a combined folding table and seat is disclosed which includes a complex collapsible linkage that is necessarily of substantial weight if it is to have adequate rigidity. Moreover, during the assembly and disassembly of the Battenfield structure, a variety of elements must be disconnected from one another. In the Peterson U.S. Pat. No. 1,641,010, a collapsible table or chair or seat arrangement is disclosed. This arrangement however has a multiplicity of detached separate parts which must be joined to assemble the assembly. This is not convenient and is time consuming. Moreover, because of the number of separate joints in the Peterson device, it is difficult to make such a device rigid without utilizing heavy costly parts. Similarly, in the patent granted to L. Wing on June 11, 1929, U.S. Pat. No. 1,716,612, a collapsible combined table and seat is disclosed. However, the nature of the support of the table on the seats is such as to render the structure somewhat unstable. In Soltesz U.S. Pat. No. Re. 18,207 granted Sept. 22, 1931 still another collapsible combined table and seat is disclosed. This structure requires complex toggle linkages and numerous separate operations for assemblying and disassemblying for combined assembly. Also, the structure precludes access from the sides of the seat, thereby rendering it inconvenient in use. On Oct. 8, 1940, a patent was granted to F. Weber, U.S. Pat. No. 2,217,576, which patent is directed to a collapsible folding table and seat. This device requires complex sliding linkages which would prove to be heavy and costly. In U.S. Pat. No, 2,558,465 granted to P. M. Seymour on June 26, 1951, another combined table and bench assembly is disclosed. This table and bench assembly relies heavily on chainlike tension members for stiffness which members are heavy. Also, the nature of the assembly is such that the table in the Seymour assembly will note be as stable as is required for normal dining use. Likewise, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,647,562 granted to C. F. Hoffar on Aug. 4, 1953, a combined collapsible table and seat assembly is disclosed. However, the Hoffar structure also includes complex linkages and requires a large number of independant operations for opening and closing the assembly. In addition, the Hoffar assembly includes linkages which preclude access from the sides of the benchlike seats and thereby render the assembly difficult to use. Post U.S. Pat. No. 2,991,829 granted on July 11, 1961 likewise discloses a combined collapsible table and seats. This, again, includes complex toggle linkages and requires a variety of separate and distinct operations for opening and closing the assembly. Similar limitations exist in the structures illustrated and described in French Pat. Nos. 1,054,743 and 1,092,230. French Pat. No. 988,168 relies on a flaccid seat which is not wholly rigid in use and the support for the table top is a parallelogram which is inherently less stable than triangular supports. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,141,424 which was granted to P. M. Seymour on July 21, 1964, yet another combined table and seat assembly is disclosed. This assembly does not collapse compactly and it also includes relatively difficult to make cam tracks in its linkage. Finally, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,256,037 granted to J. Giambaldo on June 14, 1966, yet another form of combined table and seat is disclosed. This structure is inconveniently heavy and the linkage employed therein will not yield as rigid a structure as is required.
From the review of the prior art above presented, it will be seen that there have been numerous attempts over many years to produce a lightweight, easily unfolded and folder, combined collapsible table and seat. However, each prior art proposal has fallen somewhat short of the mark. As a result, there has been no significant commercial success for any of the prior art devices known to applicants.